Prince CaspianThe Lion king 2 Caspian's Kingdom
by Ellzxox
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story prince caspian the lion king version. I know there isn't really any similarities between lion king 2 and narnia but i am really just carrying on from where my last story left off, using the lion king 2 as my plot help. Even though there wouldnt be much susan and caspian i have added my own bits in. All rights again go to disney and C.S Lewis.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Caspian – The lion king 2 (Caspian's Kingdom)**

(He Lives in you)

As the sun rises over the lands the great lion Aslan arrived at the Telmarine castle surrounded by the subjects of the Kings and Queens, as he made his way to the large balcony on the front courtyard, he meet the newly married 19 year old Peter in light blue attire and his wife Alina in a light purple dress, standing with the 15 year old Lucy wearing a green dress with pink patterns on it with cream sleeves and 17 year old Edmund in green attire with his fiancé and star called Lilliandil wearing a light blue dress. As Aslan passed them they all beamed at him and servants bowed in respect to the great beast and followed in into the large bedroom to find King Caspian in grey attire standing with his wife Queen Susan who was wearing a light blue bodice dress with long flowing white sleeves rimmed with thick gold thread, her hair was half pinned up on both sides as her crown as well as Caspian's rested on their heads. As Aslan walked further into the room followed by the other Kings and Queens he was able to take a better look at the High King and Queen, as Caspian was embracing his wife Aslan saw two bundles in the Queens arms. As the lion approached them both he beamed at the sight before him the King and Queen embracing their newly born twins Prince Rilian and Princess Kiara, as Aslan smiled he took a depth breath in only to breath out over the two babies whilst their parents smiled in delight, as the family made their way out onto the balcony the lion lead first, then to be followed by King Peter and Alina who stood on the right of the lion, then King Edmund, Lady Lillindal and Queen Lucy followed out onto the large balcony to stand on the lions left. Then as the crowd went silent King Caspian and Queen Susan walked out on to the balcony to stand on Aslan's right next to Peter overlooking the kingdom to find the square full of people who stood quietly waiting for the heir to be shown, before they showed their children the couple shared a passionate kiss then they lifted the bundles in their arms revealing the young baby Prince and Princess to the world as they cheered in delight and the spirit of the Caspian IX smiled over his grandchildren. In the corner of the balcony the mouse Reepicheep stood with the dwarf Nikabrik as they discussed the new Prince and Princess.

"Ahh Reep – look at them. Kiara will be just like her mother and Rilian well he's a chip off the old block!. And you know who's gonna raise him?..." Nikabrik spoke.

"His parents?" Reepicheep asked back.

Okay sure get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch? And hunt for food? I'm telling ya ,mate… it's gonna be like old times. You me and the little guy whilst the princess is with her parents" Nikabrik answered.

"Actually boys Rilians going to live in Narnia to be raised as the future king there whilst Kiara is going to stay here and learn how to how to be the future queen of telmar, so you've got a girl!" Aslan explained whilst chuckling.

"Ahh we've got the girl" Nikabrik exclaimed

"GIRL! … OY!" Both of them shouted before fainting onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

(10 years later)

It was just after sunrise and the young princess Kiara could be seen running down the steps of the courtyard and into the stables to get Bell her black pony, just as she was about to ride out the stable door King Caspian came out from behind the door at pulled Kiara off Bell.

"Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Caspian asked.

"Daddy Let Go!" Kiara struggled whilst giggling.

"Well, I just want you to be careful" Caspian explained whilst Kiara placed herself back on the floor and tries to make a run for her horse again only to have her father wrap an arm around her waist and say sternly.

"Kiara... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or knocked down-

Kiara says this well-practiced line along with Caspian, and finishes it for him.

"...Hurt, or knocked over, or even get lost."

"And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of the castle at all—" Caspian started to say before Kiara interrupted.

"At all times, I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?" Kiara begged sweetly.

"Hmm. Very funny." Caspian says saracastlicly

"Mind your father, Kiara." Susan laughs gently when entering the stables in a royal blue gown with white and gold sleeves and bodice.

Kiara giggles and replies

"Yes, mom."

"And stay away from the Outlands." Caspian begins to warn.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!" Trumpkin the dwarf and the Kings advisor, scoffed.

"Trumpkin's right... you can't turn your back on them." Caspian agreed making kiara curious.

"Really? How come?"

"Mmm... never mind. Just run along now." Caspian shrugged

"But Dad, I" Kiara started to argue

"You'll understand someday. Go on." Caspian encouraged.

"Dad..." kiara says playfully annoyed before hugging her mum and dad and galloping out of the stables on Bell.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Caspian calls after her. Whilst susan chuckles

"Oh Caspian. Who does she remind you of? Hmm?" She says in a playful tone. Where Caspian is clueless says.

"Huh? What? Who?"

"She's just like you were when you were young." Susan says whilst hugging her husband tight.

"Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" Caspian tried to explain before being push into the wall by his beautiful wife who says playfully

"You mean the dangers YOU put us in."

They both chuckle and kiss gently and lovingly for a few moments, then Susan pulls away from him.

"She'll be fine. I really don't know why you are so worried ever since we sent Rilian with my siblings you've been up-tight about everything that comes to your daughter, just relax she's just growing up" Susan explained before kissing Caspian on the cheek as he sighed in agreement. As she leaves the stables Caspian calls over Reepicheep and Nikabrik.

"Good morning, mon Capitan." Reep says cheerfully.

"I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she's bound to run off." Caspian orders them gently.

"No worries, Cas. We're on her like a cat on a mouse!" Nikabrik joked

"Hey!" Reepicheep protested as they walked out of the stables in pursuit of the young princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the forest on the outskirts of the outlands and Telmar, Kiara was playing in a clearing with her mini bow and arrows following a butterfly.

"Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play!" _She sees the butterfly land, and loads her bow prepared to attack "_ Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey." _Kiara shots her arrow and it misses and goes flying over a small hill, as she follows it she sees the outlands in the distance._

"Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there..." she says to herself until a_ rustling in the grass behind her draws Kiara's attention. She turns, and the grass separates. And both Nikabrik, Reepicheep and Kiara scream in fright till Kiara slips and falls into the shallow river down the bank Reep is helping Kiara out of the water Nikabrik pretends to be talking to the knig._

"Gee, Cas. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we sort of drowned her. Is... there a problem with that?"

"Sorry. Now, Princess Kiara... as Caspian's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!" the mouse scolded the young princess

"Hurt! Oh... Simba would kill us! You didn't pull a muscle, did you? ** The dwarf exclaimed dramatically whilst checking**_ Kiara is intact_

"Catch a fever? Break a nail?"

"Nnngh! Nikabrik..." Kiara sighed annoyed "Would someone please just listen to me?"

"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?" Nikabrik teased.

"I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!" Kiara shouted with anger.

"Oh, uh... who's the other half?" Reepicheep asked confused.

"Uh... well, I, uh... um..." Kiara started not really sure what to say back.

"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat." Nikabrik exclaimed whilst pulling out a picnic basket but while the boys fought over what to have Kiara slip away going deeper into the forest and closer to the outlands. As s_he crosses a river on a log, and she tumbles off it hiting directly into Kovu, bowling him over. He snarls at her confrontationally, and draws his sword._

"Who are you, Telmarine?"

_Kiara does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing Kovu at all times. Kovu keeps his sword pointed at her, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him._

"What are you doing?"

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!" Kiara snaps.

"You always do what Daddy says?" Kovu teases

"No!" Kiara huffs

"Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha! An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!" Kovu explains whilst walking by a small cave.

**Kiara who is **_awed, follows him to the cave_

" Really? Cool!"

_When Kovu looks back at Kiara, he notices a huge bear rising up behind her with its mouth gaping and paws raised._

"Wuhh... waaaahh!"

**Kiara **_turns and sees the bear._

" Aaaaahhh! Run! This way!"

_They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the bear. _

"That was a close one." Kovu states.

"I did it... I did it!" kiara exclaims happily as _she she sticks her tongue out at the bear. "_Whoah, man- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rrrarrarrarr" ... "We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!" Kiara finishes in awe.

"Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu."

"I'm Kiara." She replies whilst batting her eyelashes at him. Meanwhile behind a nearby tree a person was watching the young children growling at the young princesses behaviour towards the boy.

"Tag! You're it!" Kiara shouts happily as _She jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing, Kovu just looks at her silently. She tries again. "_Tag! You're it! You're it!". But s_till no response; as he just stares at her._

"Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?" Kiara asked in confusion. _Getting an idea, she pulls out her small sword ready to fight playfully, which encourages Kovu to pull out his weapon, but before they can begin fighting King Caspian pulls up on his horse and points his sword at Kovu. Then Kovu's mother _Prunaprismia,_j__umps out of the trees on her own horse and clashes swords with Caspian._

"Prunaprismia." Caspian snarls.

"Simba!" Prunaprismia snarls back ready to attack when Susan and their personal guards ride into the clearing weapons drawn.

"Susan" Prunaprismia snaps.

"Prunaprismia" Susan growls at the older woman whilst staring at her husband to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic.

"Reepicheep, Nikabrik. Great. Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR KINGDOM!" Nikabrik yelled.

_Your_ kingdom? Prunaprismia _snarls, "_These lands belonged to Miraz."

"I banished you from Telmar! Now you and your young boy... get out!" Caspian snarls back at the women.

"Oh... haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Miraz to follow in his footprints... and become King!" The older women explain dramatically to the royal family. "Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water... "

"You know the penalty for returning to the kingdom!" Caspian snapped interrupting Prunaprismia's rant.

"But the child does not! However... if you need your body... here." The older women _nudges Kovu toward the king, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice._

"Take him and get out. We're finished here." Caspian growled

_Caspian picks up Kiara and places her on his horse, whilst the same happens with Kovu and his mother. Before Prunaprismia rides closer to Caspian and looks down at a terrified Kiara._

"Oh no, Simba... we have barely begun." _She glares wickedly at Kiara, then turns nd rides away but not before the two children whisper their goodbyes in despair._


	4. Chapter 4

As Caspian and his family and guard make their way back to the castle Caspian suddenly stops, causing Susan to look back at her husband.

"Caspian?"

Caspian just clears his throat, with Kiara still in sitting in front of him holding onto the leash controlling Bell. Susan smiles back at him, understanding that it's time for The Talk. She and the rest of the guard move off back home. Caspian puts Kiara down on the floor next to her pony, who grins ingratiatingly up at him; he glares sternly back. She looks at the ground, sighing.

"Kiara, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today."

"But Daddy, I- I didn't mean to disobey—" Kiara tries to explain.

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you." Says Caspian with love.

"I know..." Kiara sighs

"If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of" Caspian begins to say before being interrupted by his daughter.

"Circle of Life. I know." She sighs again.

"Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen" Caspian says again only to be interrupted once more.

"But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun." Kiara snaps back at him.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a human or a telmarine. It's in your blood... as I am. We are part of each other." He smiles and playfully shoves her off the rock she's sitting on

[ We Are One ]

{Caspian grins back down at her, and they cuddle as caspian begins singing.}

caspian:

As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

{Kiara sings to her reflection in the river during her verse. A fish jumps out of the water and into her reflection}

KIARA:

If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?

Caspian:

Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

{They ride through groups of curiously unafraid narnians and telmarines in the town, many with their young, as they approach the castle.}

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

{Riding into the stables. He indicates it to her.}

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one

Caspian:

As long as you live here, it's who you are. {he hugs her and kisses her cheek, but she seems unconvinced} You'll understand someday. Kiara looks sadly thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, she looks at the ground for a second, but then looks towards the sun}

Meanwhile in the Kings chambers Caspian enters his rooms to see his wife at her desk writing letters to their son Rilian who is currently living with his Aunt and Uncles and their families in Narnia to prepare for becoming future King there when he's old enough.

"So how did it go my sweet?" Susan asked gently when Caspian kissed her cheek.

"Umm not well she just doesn't seem to understand, she put herself in real risk today" Caspian exclaimed tiredly.

"I know darling but she'll learn with time but for now all we can be is patient" Susan calmly reasoned with her husband whilst gently rubbing his shoulders to get rid of some of the tension there.

"You're right, as always what would I do without my love?" Caspian asked after kissing his wife gently on the forehead.

"Oh I don't know maybe a crazy old man, oh wait you are!" Susan giggled loudly at Caspian's shocked face.

"Well then my dear you will regret saying that because now you need some punishment!" And with that the king began to tickle his queen whilst she shrieked with laughter. To a passer-by no-one would expect it to be the King and queen as it sounds like to young children playing, but that's what love does to a person helps them keep their youth and share it with the person they love. So as the sun set over Telmar all that could be heard were the giggling shrieks of the queen and the loud laughing of her husband the king.


	5. Chapter 5

_In the Outlands Vitani Prunaprismia's daughter is tugging on a her dress,which her older brother Nuka is standing on whilst mumbling to himself._

" Kovu, Kovu, Kovu. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in." H_e turns his attention to Vitani and says sarcastically_ _"_Oh hey, Vitani. Where's the little termite, Kovu? The "chosen one".

_The suddenly Nuka realises the dress causing Vitani to tumble backward, whilst Nuka guffaws._

"Nuka! Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?" Vitani scolds.

"Hey- it's every man for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own."

"Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!" Vitani replies with a smug expression.

"Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one. I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!" Nuka rants.

"Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?" his sister says back

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!" Nuka snaps.

"Oh yeah? Here's your chance." Vitani chuckles as Prunaprismia enters the outlands camp with Kovu sitting infront of her on the saddle.

"What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi! Mother, I caught some rabbits for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay." Nuka says but is ignored by his mother who places him on the floor and starts duelling with Vitani as Prunaprismia turns to shout at Nuka.

"You were supposed to be watching him!"

"It's not his fault! I went off on my own!" Kovu explains.

"What were you doing?" Kovu's mother snarls.

"N-nothing!" Kovu stutters

"Who has made us Outsiders?" his mother questions

"Caspian!" Kovu replies

"Who killed Miraz?" Prunaprismia asks again.

"Caspian!" Kovu replies even more scared.

"And what have I told you about _them_?" She growls at her son.

"Sorry, mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be…" Kovu starts before his mother interrupts.

"Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Caspian would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! ... _she reconsiders this thought. "_ What an _idea_! You brilliant child- I'm so proud of you! You have the same conniving mind that made Miraz so... powerful." She exclaims proudly. As she then drags him over to his bed and speaks with him.

"I now see the path to our glorious return to power!"

"But I don't want…." Kovu starts

"Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted." Prunaprismia says sweetly

(My Lullaby)

**Prunaprismia:**

Sleep, my little Kovu  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king.

**KOVU:**

Good night...

**Prunaprismia:**

Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

**Prunaprismia:**

I've been exiled, persucuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense

But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Caspian's dying gasp  
His daughter squealing in my grasp  
His wifes mournful cry  
That's my lullaby

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live

**NUKA:**

So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Caspian up a tree

**Prunaprismia:**

Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby

Miraz is gone... butPrunaprismia 's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!

**NUKA:**

Sleep, ya little termite!  
Uh- I mean, precious little thing!

**VITANI:**

One day when you're big and strong

**Prunaprismia:**

You will be a king!

The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Kovu's mighty lunge.

**NUKA:**

The joy of vengeance

**VITANI:**

Testify!

**Prunaprismia:**

I can hear the cheering

**NUKA and VITANI:**

Kovu! What a guy!

**Prunaprismia:**

Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!


	6. Chapter 6

(8 years later)

At the outlands 18 year Kovu stands tall and proud whilst his mother circles him and speaks to him proudly.

"You are ready! Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that Miraz had. What is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Miraz... take his place as King" Kovu replies

"Yes! What have I taught you?" Prunaprismia asks with an evil smirk on her face.

"Caspian is the enemy."

"And what must you do?" she asks again

"I must kill him!" Kovu growls.

Back at the Telmarine castle its Kiara's day as she hunts for food on her own, as the crowds gather to see the young princess off, King Caspian sighs deeply in thought, when his wife Susan approached him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey relax darling honestly you worry to much she's 18 now she knows how to look after herself oh look here she comes.." Susan tells him as Kiara started walking towards her parents. Over the years she had grown up to be very beautiful like her mother did with long black hair but tanned skin, brown eyes. As she reached her parents her mother's ladies in waiting all spoke to her.

"Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, Nala. Here she is! Good luck, Kiara! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Kiara. My, how you've grown! Good luck, Kiara!

Kiara then hugs her mum whilst Caspian looks at them both with silent longing and plea. The Susan spoke to her daughter.

"You'll do just fine."

"Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Kiara asked her dad. As Caspian looked at his wife she raised an eyebrow to challenge him, but as he sighs in defeat she smiles gently and lovingly.

"All right... I promise." Caspian said quietly, as Kiara's face lightened up she ran over to her dad and hugged him tightly before mounting her horse and taking off through the courtyard gates as the crowd cheered for their future queen. As Caspian watch his daughter go his wife came and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Cas you alright?"

"Why do I feel like I am losing her?" the king questioned

"You're not yet, just wait till she falls in love. Don't worry it will all work out" Susan said giving her husband one last kiss before she walked back into the castle leaving her husband still watching the small form of the princess riding towards the horizon. Caspian moves surreptitiously over to Nikabrik and Reepicheep and says quietly.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt." Causing the two to subtly head in the direction of the princess.

Meanwhile Kiara is hunting have her bow ready to shoot at some deer, trying to be quiet, until she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of deer running. Kiara rides frustrated after them.

As this is going on Nuka and Vitani are setting fire to the forest Kiara is in, setting Kovu's plan in motion as he rides into the forest to search of the princess. Meanwhile Nikabrik and Reepicheep had been spotted by Kiara angry at her father's lie and disloyalty she took off in the direction of the fire losing them in the process.

Meanwhile back at the castle Caspian is pacing on his and Susan's balcony as his wife and Trumpkin tried to calm him.

"Don't worry, Simba. She'll be fine. What could happen?"

As Caspian looks up he gasps as he sees the smoke rising from the forest that Kiara is hunting in.

"No... no! Kiara! Trumpkin find her! Susan and I will follow" Caspian orders urgently as he and Susan raced into the stables and set off to find their daughter.

Back in the forest Kiara finds herself stopped by the fire, scared she rides back in the direction she came but before reaching the river she gets hit by a low lying branch and is knock off her horse and rendered unconscious as her horse gallops away. As Kiara lay there Kovu rides up on his horse and lifts her onto his saddle and rides back in the direction of Telmar, holding onto the young princess. After some struggling when crossing the deep river path, the two teenagers made it to the other side just as Kiara woke up.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe... back in Telmar." Kovu states smugly

Kiara who is bewildered shouts at him

"Telmar... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!" Kovu says back shocked.

"Look! I had everything under control!" Kiara snaps

"Not from where I'm standing." Kovu smirks

"Then move downwind." Kiara replies before trying to walk away but with Kovu blocking her path each time till he asked her

"What are you doing?"

Kiara recognizing him asks "Kovu?" Just as her father rides with her mother and Trumpkin into the forest clearing shouting her name.

"Kiara!" As her dad approaches Kovu and his daughter he withdraws his sword and points it at Kovu as Susan runs to Kiara and hugs her tight fearing for the almost loss of her child.

"Kiara! You're all right." But Kiara who was glaring at her father yells

"Father... how could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!" Caspian growls.

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Kovu…" Kiara tries to explain before realisation hits the King and he press' his sword closer to Kovu's throat who stands there still with his sword drawn resting by his side. Susan who is shocked at her husband's behaviour tries to talk to him but only to receive a glare in return.

"You saved my daughter? Why?" Caspian asked rather confused with the outlanders behaviour.

"I humbly ask to join your kingdom and knights." Kovu replies only to get cut off sharply by Caspian

"No! You were banished with the other Outsiders."

"I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" Kovu explains getting annoyed with the King. As Caspian snarls he begins to pace as Susan looks hard at him.

"Caspian... you owe him your daughter's life."

"Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception." Trumpkin explains grumbly, not happy with the protocol. After a few moments more, Caspian comes to a decision.

"My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are."

Kovu smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Kiara, who smiles back at him with Susan gently smiling at the two.

As they all reach the castle Susan drags Caspian off leaving Kiara to thank Kovu for his actions before a servant came to take him to his quarters.

"Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today."

"What kind of hunter are you, anyway- Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there." Kovu shruggs

"What?" Kiara asks confused

"You wouldn't last three days on your own." Scoffs Kovu

Kiara who is then provoked says " Oh... and I suppose you could teach me?"

"Heh... yeah." Kovu replies smug. Just as the Kings voice calls for his daughter.

"Kiara!"

"Coming! All right- impress me. We start at dawn." Kiara smirks whilst walking into the castle leaving Kovu to speak with himself.

"I look forward to it."

Meanwhile Nuka and his mother sat watching this little discussion.

"Oh... oh... d-d-did you see that?! He let her go! If that were me.."

"Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and Caspian fell for it. Now, the closer Kovu gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to Caspian! And once he has the king alone... rraaagh!" Prunaprismia emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk with her sword.


	7. Chapter 7

**That at the castle in the kings chambers Caspian is having a nightmare about Miraz.**

"Caspian! Caspian! Help me!" caspian's father yells whilst Caspian yells back

"Father!" Whilst the formation of Miraz stands behind the pair with a sword at the ready but besides him is Susan in his grasp.

"Caspian please help me, no let me go!" Susan screams and struggles.

"Dad…. Susan! Hold on I'll save you" Caspian yells

"They are mine Caspian your father and your beautiful wife" Miraz mocks

"Noooo!" Caspian yells as his father dies and Susan disappears and suddenly reappears looking very pregnant and in tears.

"I'm sorry he forced me" Susan cried and as Caspian realised what she meant he turned to Miraz who had changed into Kovu.

"Kovu...?" Caspian asks confused but not before Kovu stabs Caspian in the chest. Suddenly Caspian awoke finding himself in his bed lying next to his beautiful Susan who was alright and untouched. As he lied back down he wrapped his arms around his wife and just inhaling her scent help calm him, as he drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning Caspian awoke before sunrise and headed out to the archery training grounds, where he picked up his crossbow. Unknown to him was Kovu behind a tree with a crossbow ready to fire when suddenly Kiara came out of nowhere making Kovu jump and quickly lower his bow.

"G'morning! I'm ready for my first lesson. Surprised ya, huh? Hey, c'mon. Let's go!" Kovu looked dumbstruck for a second before noticing Caspian had left, growled under his breath before following the princess.

An hour later Kovu was sitting in a forest clearing whilst hearing the princess approach when he started to count down an arrow burst through the trees almost hitting Kovu and missing the target on the tree to the side of him.

"Did I miss the target again?" Kiara asked after coming out of the tree's.

"By only... a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the bow through your fingertips... so it doesn't shift rebound to soon." Kovu explained whilst Kiara copied him until trying again but this time aiming towards a sound through the bushes as they heard a yell the two followed the arrow to find Nikabrik stuck to the tree with the arrow through his shirt.

"Aaaahhhh!" As the two teenagers freeze at Nikabriks yell then run away laughing at the dwarfs distress.

Hours later Kovu and Kiara were lying down on the front lawn of the gardens stargazing.

"See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty." Kovu exclaimed excitedly

"What? Oh yeah! Um- look... there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. See the fluffy tail?" Kiara pointed out.

"Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!" Kovu laughs while Kiara grimaces at the bloodlust in his remark.

"Ah, I've never played this before." Kovu tells Kiara happily.

"Really? My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great Kings of the past are up there." Kiara explains wisely.

"You think Miraz is up there?" Kovu mumbles quietly but Kiara hears him and looks at him only to see him get up.

"No one here thinks he's very great... do they? He wasn't my father, but he was still... part of me." Kovu sighs.

"My father said there was a... a darkness in Miraz that he couldn't escape." Kiara says quietly.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too." Kovu says sadly until Kiara put her palm on his cheek and then pulled him into a comforting hug.

But unknown to the two was Caspian watching them from his bedroom balcony addressing the sky.

"Father... I am lost. Kovu is one of them. Miraz's heir. How can I accept him?" As he talks Susan approaches from behind and speaks with him.

"Caspian?"

"I was... seeking counsel from the Great Kings." Caspian explained.

"Did they help?"

"Silent as stars. My father would never…." Caspian sighs

"Oh, Caspian... you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Kovu does not." Susan says to her husband wisely.

"What? How do you know what….." Caspian says surprised whilst Susan chuckles.

"I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know them and see." She says in a comforting manner and kisses him with affection before taking hold of his warm hand and led him into their room.

Meanwhile with Kiara and Kovu. She is hugging him still before he pulls away clearing his throat.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asks

"Nothing. It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to... Nothing. I gotta go." Kovu says quietly before walking away ignoring Kiara's sad calls but only stops when he sees Aslan approaching him and Kiara and nudging them to follow him until they reached a magical clearing singing the song Upendi.

When the moon was still high in the sky Kiara and Kovu made their way into the castle and said goodnight at main door unfortunately Kovu's sister Vitani was watching them and unhappy with what she saw she rides back to the outlands and tells her mother of what she saw.

"Kovu cannot betray us!" The outlanders snarl.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Kovu was pacing out on front lawn murmuring and sighing to himself planning what to say Kiara.

"Okay- I have to tell her today. Oh... where do I start? "Kiara... Prunaprismia had a plot- and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because- it's because I love you. Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try."

"Kiara... I need to talk to you."

"Kiara... I don't want you talking with him. _I_ want to talk with him." Caspian interrupted the couple whilst motioning for Kovu to follow him to the deserted meadows behind the forest.

"Miraz couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him." Caspian explained to the young man standing before him.

"I've... never heard the story of Scar that way. He truly was a killer." Kovu whispered understanding what the king was saying to him.

"Almost everything is a killer in its own way. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before... if given the chance." Caspian continued until the pair heard an evil chuckle from the surrounding fog. Then suddenly they were surrounded by masked figures includingPrunaprismia.

"Prunaprismia." Caspian growled his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"Caspian …..What are you doing out here, and- so alone? Well done, Kovu... just like we always planned." Prunaprismia said slyly with an evil smirk on her face. Whilst Caspian turned and glared at the young man beside him whilst unsheathing his sword.

"You!" he snarled

"No! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Kovu exclaimed trying to explain himself.

"Attack!" Prunaprismia shouted whilst her band of warriors attacked the king as he fought back then ran towards the nearby waterfall with multiple injuries and started to climb the wet rocks whilst Nuka followed him closely.

"Yes! We've got him!" Prunaprismia yelled with glee as Nuka got closer to Caspian whilst Kovu yelled to the king that he would help him.

"I'll do it- for you, Mother! Mother- are you watching?" Nuka shouted down to his mother whilst latching onto Caspian ankle with his dagger, then speaking softly to himself "I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me! This is my moment of glory!"

Suddenly the rock Caspian was holding fell from the waterfall causing the king to almost fall after losing his balance as well as Nuka, but after a swift kick to the jaw Nuka lost all grip on the wet rocks he was holding and fell hundreds of meters to the rocky floor followed by a small rock fall causing by Caspian trying to maintain his grip on the slippery rocks. As Caspian reached the top of the waterfall he cast a quick glance at the site in front of him as Kovu ran to the pile of rocks which Nuka lay under and began to dig his older brother out, only to be swiped away by Prunaprismia who dug till she found Nuka struggling under the rocks until he started to go still and cold whilst gasping for air and coughing.

"I'm sorry, Mother... I tried…Well... I finally got your attention, didn't I..." Nuka whispered as he took his last breathe, whilst Vitani and Prunaprismia bow their heads in sadness for the loss of their family member. As Prunaprismia spoke to the sky she noticed Kovu out the corner of her eye.

"Miraz... watch over my poor Nuka." As she turns to Kovu she draws her dagger and slashes him across the face causing a straight scar on his cheek. "What have you done?" she snarls menacingly.

"I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... I did nothing!" Kovu replies forcefully.

"Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed Miraz!" Prunaprismia shouts

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Kovu screamed at his mother.

"You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!" Prunaprismia snapped "You've killed your own brother!"

"No!" Kovu roared in disbelief as he ran back into the meadow then the forest leading him back to Telmar and the castle.

"Let him go. Caspian has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted Kovu! Listen to me... Caspian is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom... by force!" Prunaprismia announced loudly to her followers who began to cheer and head back to the outlands to prepare for war.

Meanwhile in the middle of the Telmar, where Caspian is walking wearily back to the castle Kiara, her brother Rilian (who had returned with her aunt and uncles Peter, Edumund, Lucy from Narnia) see him from afar.

"Father... Father! Uncle Peter, get help!" Kiara yelled whilst Rilian and her rode over to their father with great worry showing on their faces.

"Oh yes! Help... at once! Of course!" Peter said quickly whilst riding towards the castle in search of help.

"Father...? Talk to me! What happened?" Rilian exclaimed to his father, whilst he coughs and wheezes.

"Kovu... Ambush..." Caspian manages to get out before collapsing to the ground in pain.

"No..." Kiara softly whispers whilst Rilian dismounts and places his father on his horse with the help of Edmund and Lucy and start to lead the group back towards the castle.

"It's all right, Cas... we're here for you." Edmund says to the fallen king.

As they arrive back at the castle Susan runs down the front stairs to meet her family with her husband demanding what happened whilst a crowd gathers around the royal family to see what is wrong with their king. As Lucy gives Caspian some of her magic cordial Caspian begins to wake as Kiara speaks to her father with Rilian holding her close.

"Daddy... it can't be true."

"It's Kovu your majesty" Trumpkin announces to the king.

"Kovu!" Kiara yells happily and tries to run forward but is held back by her brother whilst her father growls for her to stay put, as Kovu walks through the crowd towards the royals.

"Why have you come back?" Caspian snarls.

"Simba... I had nothing to do with…" Kovu tries to explain only to be cut off by Caspian "You don't belong here."

"Please... I ask your forgiveness." Kovu asks gently

"Daddy, please... listen to him!" Kiara begs whilst her uncles block her from kovu's view as her mum and Aunt Lucy stand next to her.

"Silence! When you first came here, you asked for judgment...And I pass it now." Caspian states "EXILE"

"No!" Kiara screams in sadness as Susan looks at her huband in disbelief what ever happened to liteining to Kovu and giving him a chance. Around them the crowd chants "Exile him! Exile! Exile!"

"No! ...Kovu!" Kiara tries to reach Kovu in vain as she is still held back by her brother and uncles.

As Kovu is driven out of the kingdom the crowd sing _One of Us_

"_Deception, Disgrace Evil as plain as the scar on his face, Deception (An outrage!), Disgrace (For shame!), (You know these Outsider types!), He asked for trouble the moment he came._

_Deception (An outrage!), (Just leave us alone!), Disgrace (For shame!), (Traitor, go back with your own!), He asked for trouble the moment he came. _

_Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive _

_And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind _

_Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us _

_He is not one of us _

_Deception, Disgrace, Deception, Disgrace, Deception" _


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the castle Kiara breaks free of her brother and uncles hold on her and runs forward latching onto her father's arm who just shrugs her off

"Father... please reconsider!" Kiara begs.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on." Caspian snaps at his daughter whilst refusing to look at her.

"No! That's not…." Kiara tries to explain only to be cut off by Caspian "He used you to get to me"

"No! He loves me... for me" Kiara yells clearly getting upset whilst Susan moves forward to place a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder whilst staring blankly at her husband.

"Because you are my daughter! You will not leave the castle. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you... away from him." Caspian says sternly finally looking at his daughter only to see tears build up in her eyes causing him to look at his son and brothers in laws who all nod to him to stay strong and not give in to his daughters tears.

"You don't know him!" Kiara yells clearly more upset with her father's lack of kindness and compassion.

"I know he's following in Miraz's footprints... and I must follow in my father's." Caspian tries to reason harshly with his daughter. Only to get snapped at…

"You will never be your father!" Caspian who is stung by his child's words looks down at the ground whilst he hears Lucy gasp and his son growl quietly at his sister's disloyalty, whilst his brothers in law just stand there with blank expressions looking at Susan wearily as she tries to comfort her now weeping daughter who pushes her mother away and run into the castle.

After Kiara has left Lucy advises her brothers and Rilian to take Caspian into the parlour for drinks allowing Susan to go console her daughter, but before she leaves Susan casts a small glance at her husband who has allowed himself to be pulled by his son into the castle in the direction of the parlour.

As Susan made her way to her daughter's bedroom she heard the loud sobs and her heart went out to her daughter whose love for Kovu she saw develop, as she knocked on the door her daughters sobs weakened.

"Kiara sweetheart can I come in" Susan asked gently only to receive something slam against the door which she assumed was a book.

"No go away how could you just stand there and let father drive away the only good thing in my life! I loved him and now he's gone and you too drove him away so for that I hate you! I hate you all!" Kiara screamed through her tears. Her daughters words made Susan take a step back from the door and walk down the hall with tears in her eyes, as she entered the parlour she noticed Lucy was absent probably with Trumpkin, whereas her husband was sat with his son and brothers in law talking about Kovu. As soon as Caspian saw his wife he saw something was wrong, as he stood up quickly and went over to her and tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder only for her to glare fiercly and draw away from him only to yell.

"You! You made our daughter hate us! Why didn't you just listen to Kovu and hear his side of the story! How could you be so selfish, now our daughter is heartbroken!" Susan wept whilst everyone just stood shocked at the queen's shouts. As Caspian again tried to comfort his wife she again refused his advance.

"No you stay away from me Caspian… not until you fix this"

"And how do you suppose I do that Susan ask him to return? He's a traitor he betrayed me he's just like Miraz!" Caspian argued back whilst the rest of the family left the room to give the couple the privacy they needed. As the couple continued to argue unknown to them was that their daughter had crept out of the castle and was riding out to the outlands to find her love Kovu.

After an hour of arguing Caspian finally embraced his crying wife and consoled her telling her he'd fix this, happy with his answer Susan kissed her husband with such passion he was ataken back by his wife's fierceness, but he kissed back with the equal amount of love. As they pulled apart and put their foreheads together they apologised to each other and continued to kiss one another with their love until they moved to their bedroom for some time together to make up for the arguements.

Meanwhile Kiara had no look finding Kovu so as she sat by a nearby lake she began to sing

**Love Will Find a Way**

_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone _

_They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart _

_I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me _

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way _

As Kiara sings Kovu appears behind her looking hesitant and begins to sing also…..

_I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies _

_There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes _

As Kovu walks towards Kiara she turns and notices him so as they look at each other they suddenly run towards each together and hug tightly before sitting on the hill and gazing up at the stars together wrapped in each other's arms.

_And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you _

_They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together _

_Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way _

_I know love will find a way _

"Hey, look... we are one." Kovu states as he sees there reflection in the lake

"What?" Kiara asked shocked at what he just said…. He sounded like her father… maybe they are more alike than father realised.

"Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a life... all our own." Kovu said to his love excited at the prospect of spending a lifetime with her.

"Kovu... we have to go back." Kiara says gently in hope of him understanding. But to start with he doesn't…

"You're kidding. But we're finally together!"

"Our place is with our family. If we run away, they'll be divided forever." Kiara explains, at first Kovu seems to dislike the idea but then decides to go back with Kiara in hope of coming to a truce with Caspian.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meanwhile back at the Telmarine castle Nikabrik and Reepicheep were talking or more likely arguing at the fact that Kiara had been able to run away again after Caspian told them to stop her at all costs.**

"I can't believe we lost her _again_. This is the eight thousandth time! I thought you were gonna watch her!" Nikabrik exclaimed.

"Me? You were gonna watch her!" the mouse outraged.

2I thought you were gonna watch her!" the dwarf argued back

"No, you were gonna watch her!" the mouse shouted

"You were gonna watch her!" Nikabrik yelled until Reepicheep jumps onto the dwarf knocking him down, as they fight in the great hall Caspian and susan enter and stand in shock by the scene in front of them. The two fighters only break apart when Susan speaks up whilst rolling her eyes at her husband who looks amused.

"What are you doing?"

"Good question! Now let me ask one. H_ypo_-thetical, there's this guy..." Nikabrik starts saying until Reepicheep interrupts quickly. "But he's not a telmarine..." allowing the dwarf to continue

"No! No, he's not a telmarine... yeesh. Definitely not a telmarine. And, uh... uh... his daughter, um, say... vanished." The dwarf finishes sheepishly whilst Susan and Caspian have a look of panic on their faces.

"Kiara is _gone_?" Caspian says shocked with regret if only he had been able to fix this none of this would have happened. As Caspian is about to speak again Glenstorm Caspian's right hand man rides into the hall.

"Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack... heading this way! It's _war_!"

"Get Trumpkin! Find our family! We'll assemble the men. Move! Now!" Caspian says quickly before running down the hall followed by his wife to get dressed for battle.

Outside a great thunderstorm hits the land of Telmar as the outsiders assemble on the battle field in the meadows outside the castle, then Caspian rides out of the gates followed by his army of narian and telmarines alike and his family close behind him. As the two armies line up in formation Prunaprismia speaks

"It's over, Caspian! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"

"Boy... does she need a hobby." Nikabrik mutters to Lucy who giggles along with Susan, whilst the men's faces remain blank and stern, as Caspian speaks to the outsider leader.

"Last chance, Prunaprismia: Go home."

"I _am_ home! Attack!" Prunaprismia shouts and the fight begins with the two armies riding towards each other and like in slow motion the two armies collide with such a force it makes lightening sound quiet. As the battle ensues Prunaprismia coaches her followers from the side lines

"Go for the heart! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!"

As the fight continues Kovu and Kiara reach the site of the battle and try to find their respective parents…

During the fight Vitani appears on a ledge above Susan holding a sword and began taunting the gentle queen.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Susan?"

"Vitani!" Susan gasps at the young women who stood before her so cold and heartless….. Susan was brought out of her thoughts when Vitani attacked the queen with her sword Susan only just able to block the blow that would have killed her.

As Caspian watched the battle he saw his men fall, his family fighting for their livelihoods and he decided this was going to end today!


	11. Chapter 11

On the battlefield, the battle turns in the favour of the outsiders, so Prunaprismia starts stalking towards Caspian.

"Caspian... you're mine!"

As Caspian notices his enemy coming towards him he readies his sword to fight her man on man or in this case man on woman when Kiara and Kovu jump in-between the two leaders and point their own swords at them.

"Kiara? Stand aside." Caspian says confused by his daughter's actions.

"Kovu!...Move." Prunaprismia snarls at her son.

"Daddy, this has to stop." Kiara snaps at her father with a fierce look in her eye. By this point the fighting had ceased and each army was back on their own side ready to attack again when on command.

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" Prunaprismia snarls again

"You'll never hurt Kiara... or Caspian. Not while I'm here." Kovu growls at his mother while she gasps and Susan looks at Kovu with pride that even though Caspian exiled him he still wants to protect him and Kiara.

"Stay out of this!" Caspian tries to advise his daughter but Kiara has none of it by saying

"A wise King once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what he meant... now I do."

"But... they... " Caspian tries to say only to be interrupted. "Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see? Aren't we all part of the Circle of Life?"

As Caspian looked over the battlefield he saw what his daughter was saying, and when he looked back at his daughter they embraced as they now understood one another better.

"Vitani... now!" Prunaprismia yells trying to get her daughter to re-start the battle but Vitani says firmly back….as she walks over to Caspian's side

"No, Mother! Kiara's right. Enough." As her mother then tries to threaten Vitani the rest of outsiders move over to Caspian's side leaving their leader to panic.

"Let it go, Prunaprismia. It's time to put the past behind us." Caspian tried to reason with the women

"I'll never let it go! This is for you, Miraz!" The enraged woman yelled before lunging at Caspian only for Kiara to jump in front of her father to knock both women over the side of the nearby cliff heading down into the raging waters of the river below. Kiara luckly grabs onto a nearby ledge whilst Prunaprismia hangs on to a ledge further down the cliff which is unstable.

"Kiara!" Kiara's family and Kovu yell down to their loved one whilst Caspian grabs some rope off his saddle and wraps it round his waist getting Peter, Kovu, Edmund and Rilian to hold onto it as he climbed over the ledge to rescue his daughter.

"Hold on, Kiara!" Susan yells to her daughter but a loyd noise distracts her the river is carrying a fallen tree and it is heading fast towards Kiara. Worried for her child Susan shouts to her husband.

"Caspian, Caspian- the river!" As Caspian hears his wife call out to him he speeds up only to witness Kiara trying to get the outsider to take her hand only for the woman to fall into the river unfortunately to her death.

As Kiara watching Kovu's mother fall to her death she feels a lone tear fall down her cheek only to wipe it away when she hears her father's voice behind her…..

"Kiara..." As kiara turns she embraces her father gently speaking softly…. "Daddy... I tried..."

As Kiara and Caspian get back to the top of the cliff Kiara is embraced by everyone especially her mother who gently cries into her daughters shoulder.

"Kiara... oh."

After her mother realises her Kiara and Kovu approach each other and embrace lovingly whilst her family watch. As the young lovers embrace Caspian realises his daughter is all grown up and needs to make her own decisions in life so after kissing his wife Caspian approaches the couple.

"Kovu... I was wrong. You belong here. Let's go home... all of us." Caspian says to everyone on the battlefield including the outsiders who look over the moon as they can now have a true home.


	12. Chapter 12

As the royals and the soldiers return from the battlefield they find Aslan awaiting them, so as Caspian and his wife go and talk to the great lion Kiara and Kovu embrace again in a passionate embrace, until Rilian come and breaks them up to shake Kovu's hand and hug his sister.

"I love moments like this." Reepicheep says softly

"Yeah..." Nikabrik agrees with disinterest whilst the mouse continues…..

"...Love. Not like... _love!_"

As this happens, Kovu is officially accepted as part of the family so as the crowd gathers Caspian explains the circumstances as the crowd cheers for the new royal couple until Caspian shocks everyone.

"Also… my wife and I would like to say we are due to have any child very soon!" As the crowd goes wild the king and queen are embraced by their family and friends and as Caspian looks into the crowd he sees the figure of his father who says softly…

"Well done, my son."

As Caspian smiles as his father disappears he embraces his wife Susan and kisses her with a deep passion saying after…..

"We are one my love."

"Yes we are my darling and we will always be one!" Susan replies gently with a beaming smile on her face as Aslan roars once more signally peace throughout the land.


End file.
